


Hasta el fondo

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, elu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Sonríe cuando ve cómo Lucas frunce el ceño, respira hondo y deja salir el aire lentamente mientras se remueve con cuidado en la silla. Observa a su grupo de amigos y ninguno de ellos parece notar nada extraño o al menos disimulan bastante bien.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Hasta el fondo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Skam France  
> Pairing: Lucas/Eliott  
> Prompt: Plug

Sonríe cuando ve cómo Lucas frunce el ceño, respira hondo y deja salir el aire lentamente mientras se remueve con cuidado en la silla. Observa a su grupo de amigos y ninguno de ellos parece notar nada extraño o al menos disimulan bastante bien.

Aprovecha que la conversación sube de tono y busca el mando en su bolsillo, presionando uno de los botones, y observa cómo Lucas ahoga un gemido mordiéndose el puño y le lanza una mirada asesina a través de la marabunta de manos y copas de sus amigos.

Se le escapa una carcajada que llama la atención de Arthur y Manon, así que finge estar riéndose de lo que estaba diciendo Basile, aunque a juzgar por la expresión confundida de sus amigos no ha sido gracioso.

_ Si ellos supieran... _ , piensa  Eliott con una sonrisa ladeada.

Vuelve a pulsar el botón y ve cómo Lucas se relaja un poco y suspira, levantando la mirada lo suficiente para que  Eliott vea que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, las pupilas dilatadas y la boca entreabierta. Tiene ganas de tumbarle sobre la mesa, arrancarle el juguete con el que le está provocando y follarle hasta que ninguno de los dos se sostenga en pie.

Y ese pensamiento le empuja a buscar el botón del mando a distancia para volver a poner en funcionamiento el  plug . Lucas se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que  Eliott teme que se haya hecho sangre, pero no lo detiene porque así, removiéndose para buscar una postura en la que el juguete no choque directamente contra su próstata, con las mejillas tan enrojecidas que parecen luces de Navidad, la mirada tan oscura como la noche y el pelo más revuelto de lo normal, su novio está simplemente hermoso.

No le oye gemir por culpa de la música y la conversación de sus amigos, pero puede escucharle. La forma en la que aprieta la mandíbula, su cuerpo se tensa y su boca se  abre, aunque no emita ningún sonido audible.

Observa a Lucas teclear en su móvil y saca el suyo del bolsillo antes incluso de que le llegue el mensaje.

_ Te odio. _

Se le escapa otra carcajada y esta vez ni se molesta en fingir que se ríe por algo de lo que están diciendo sus amigos. Al menos tiene la excusa de estar mirando el móvil para justificar esa risa fuera de lugar, así que nadie le interroga al respecto.

_ Si me odiaras no tendrías el  _ _ plug _ _ metido hasta el fondo ni estarías deseando que te folle. _

Lucas le fulmina con la mirada en cuanto recibe el mensaje y le hace una peineta sin importar que Yann le esté mirando. Ve al mejor amigo de su novio reírse y le guiña el ojo, para que sepa que es  todo una broma entre ellos.

_ Páralo,  _ _ Eliott _ _. _

Lee el mensaje de Lucas y le devuelve la mirada. Está tan hermoso, exudando un deseo que sólo él puede percibir que se le seca la boca de las ganas que tiene de saciarlo.

_ ¿Qué harás si no lo paro? _

Manda el mensaje a la vez que presiona el botón del mando para subir una velocidad más. Lucas da un salto en su asiento y se aferra a la mesa con la mano con la que no sostiene el móvil. Le ve cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior mientras respira hondo.

Le desea tanto en ese momento que necesita todo su autocontrol para levantarse de la mesa y alejarse en dirección al cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, manda un mensaje y espera pacientemente, conteniendo las ganas de comenzar a acariciarse antes de recibir respuesta.

_ En el baño en 5 minutos o lo pondré a la máxima velocidad. _

Cierra la puerta con pestillo en cuanto Lucas entra en el pequeño cubículo. Pone las manos a ambos lados del rostro de su novio y le empuja contra la madera. Acaricia sus mejillas con los pulgares y sonríe al ver cómo su amante levanta el rostro y le ofrece los labios, como siempre hace.

Baja las manos hasta sus glúteos y presiona, haciendo que el  plug se adentre aún más en su interior. Lucas jadea y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se estremece con la vibración y  Eliott aprovecha para besarle, metiendo la lengua en su boca y memorizando cada recoveco, como si no lo hubiera recorrido un millón de veces antes y pensara hacerlo diez millones más.

–Eliott... –Lucas gime su nombre contra su boca y se estremece cuando una nueva vibración roza su próstata.

Se aparta lo suficiente para poder mirarle y le ve tan entregado y ansioso que sólo puede pensar en todas las cosas que quiere hacerle. Así que busca el mando en su bolsillo, detiene el juguete y desabrocha el vaquero de Lucas sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos. Su novio tragar saliva cuando mete la mano bajo la ropa y se hace hueco entre sus glúteos, buscando el  plug .

Lo hace girar un vez y Lucas gruñe, mordiéndose el labio, pero no aparta la mirada oscurecida de la suya.

–Date la vuelta –le pide.

Le empuja contra la puerta y baja sus vaqueros y su ropa interior hasta tener acceso a su entrada, luego busca el bote de lubricante y echa un poco sobre el juguete para no hacerle daño cuando lo saca.

Se le seca la boca cuando Lucas le mira por encima del hombro y sonríe, ofreciéndole los labios de nuevo. Y  Eliott no puede resistirse a besarle cuando su novio se lo pide. Gime en el beso cuando el más joven empuja contra su erección y se frota sin ningún pudor.

No aguanta más, así que se desabrocha los pantalones, se pone un condón tan rápido como puede y se adentra en Lucas, que gime cuando vuelve a sentirse lleno.

Los dos saben que no van a durar mucho después de estar jugando y provocándose toda la noche, así que ni se molestan en intentar controlar sus movimientos y acaban chocando como dos huracanes en busca de más fricción, de embestidas más profundas y de besos con más lengua en cuestión de minutos.

Se corren arañándose los labios con los dientes, susurrando sus nombres entre jadeos y gruñidos de puro deseo y la mano de  Eliott entre las piernas de Lucas.

Ayuda a Lucas a limpiarse y arreglarse la ropa para que no se note lo que han estado haciendo en ese baño. Le da un último beso en los labios antes de recoger el  plug y abrir la puerta.

Observa a través del espejo cómo Lucas se sonroja mientras lava el juguete y se lo guarda en el bolsillo, junto al mando a distancia. Se seca las manos, usando más papel del que debería, y cuando pasa detrás de su novio, se inclina y pega los labios a su oído.

–Lo usaremos luego –promete, haciendo que Lucas gima y se sonroje.

Recupera su asiento en la mesa y observa, con una ceja levantada, como Lucas vuelve a sentarse frente a él con mucho cuidado, como si aún tuviera el  plug dentro. Basile les mira y se ríe, pero, sorprendentemente, no hace ningún comentario y el resto finge que no saben lo que han estado haciendo.


End file.
